The Mysterious Woman
by Whimsical Child
Summary: Some plant causes Harry some trouble. A new DADA teacher enters Hogwarts in the trio's 5th year. PLease r/r. NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is welcome.:) enjoy!


The Mysterious Woman  
  
Part One-I can't seem to think of a good title! UGH!  
  
Part One-Name   
  
"Ron, do you have any clue if we're going to have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that'll stay for more than a year?" Harry asked. It was about eight at night.  
  
"I have no clue! I don't think anyone wants the job...nobody has stayed here for more than a year in four years!"  
  
"People probably think it's cursed."  
  
"That's utter rubbish! Codswallop!" Hermione entered the room with a bang as usual. "It's all happened merely through coincidences. Look at the facts, Harry: Quirrel is dead, (a/n: I think he is, right? I'm not sure) Lockhart thinks that 2 plus 2 equals five, Professor Lupin can't come back because he is a werewolf, and Mad-eye Moody was only supposed to stay for a year...well, apparently Barty Crouch did that for him! SO, there you have it. It just happened that way...."  
  
"Hermione, shut-up!" Ron thought she always pointed out the stupid facts during what used to be a casual conversation. "I bet you don't know who our new teacher is!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" she asked with courage.  
  
"Who told you???" Ron and Harry bombarded her with questions starting with that one.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Have we heard of he or she?"  
  
"SHUT-UP! TO answer your questions: Professor McGonagol, Jane Fleurs, not if you've heard of Jane Fleurs."  
  
"Why'd McGonagol tell you, Hermi?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because she called me in for a conference last week...for school stuff. She wanted to make sure that I didn't go overboard because I guess this year is harder than all of our previous ones...I guess..."  
  
"Well, I can see where McGonagol is coming from, Hermione," said Harry. "You do tend to take school a little too seriously..."  
  
"I do not!" she shot back...as she usually did. It was still summer. The three had decided to get their school stuff all together today. Right now, they were in Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor eating a huge Sunday 3 ways because it was so huge.  
  
"Ron, is that all you need?" Harry asked. It was late evening, and Harry was tired. Through some kind of miracle, the Dursleys and Ron's parents' let them stay at the 3 Broomsticks together for a couple of days. Harry wanted to go to his bed and sleep.  
  
"Yeah, that's it for me...what about you Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"I'm done. I'll pay for the Sunday...see you in a week, guys!" They hugged each other goodbye, and they were off.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
"Ron, do you think this Defense Against the Dark Arts person will stay?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm interested to meet her though. I bet it'll different to have a girl being the defense against the dark arts teacher...we've only had guys...wonder what it'll be like!"  
  
"Yeah...I don't think it'll be that much different...anyway, I know it's really early, but I'm really tired and I'm going to bed." Harry changed into his nightclothes in the bathroom and pounced on his bed.  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
"Night, Ron." Harry didn't know why, but he was dead tired. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep. He had quite an odd dream...his mind was pondering what his new teacher was going to be like...he walked into the DADA classroom...  
  
"My name is Professor Fleurs. Ok...is everybody here...ah...Harry Potter...of course...I knew you'd be here...in my class...how very unusual...anyway, class...today, we are going to discuss..." This teacher droned on and on. At the end of "class" Professor Fleurs called Harry to her desk. "Harry Potter? May I perhaps see you a second?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Fleurs." Harry walked up to the desk looking very confused.  
  
"Hmmmm...nope...doesn't know..." she muttered to herself as she studied his face.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor? I don't know what?"  
  
"Harry, you don't know..." Harry woke up. It was like one of those dreams; right when you are about to be killed you wake up. But this time, it was right before she told Harry a secret. Normally, he wouldn't care about a new teacher, but for some reason, he felt he had heard this name before...and it had seemed important.  
  
"Ron...Ron! You awake?" Harry asked Ron at 12:00 at night, or morning.  
  
"Hmm? What? Yes, Harry! Now I am," Ron replied annoyingly.  
  
"Sorry. I just had a dream...about our new teacher..."  
  
"Good. Tell it to me in the morning if I'm in the mood to talk to you..." Ron isn't exactly an evening or morning person.  
  
"Fine. Then you won't come with me at school to find out what her secret is." That did it. Ron was now wholly interested in what Harry had to say.  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"Well, in my dream..." they talked about it for about an hour. Then they turned over in their beds and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
A week had gone by, and the three friends were on the Hogwarts Express. Just when they had gotten settled, Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Oh, why, Hello Potter, Weasel and Granger! My, how I have MISSED you all summer!" he said with sarcasm almost flowing out of his ears. "Do you know who the new (from now on, I'm writing DADA instead of that long name. I'm lazy :)) DADA teacher is? There's a rumor going around that it's a girl who practically basically kissed trouble on the lips."  
  
"Malfoy, we already know who she is. But, if you already know, then we don't need to tell you!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, tell me who it is so I can see if you really know who it is!" he said in a would-be-calm sort of voice.  
  
"Fine. Since you obviously don't know, it's Diane Saywer!"  
  
"Yeah! You knew it...for once, you had the right answer, stupid mudblood."  
When Malfoy had left, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione with a mixtuyre of smiles and confusion on their faces.  
  
"Either you lied to Malfoy, or you lied to us..." said Ron. "And I'm willing to bet you lied to Malfoy! Who's Diane Saywer, anyway?"  
  
"She's an American television reporter...she was in the Daily Prophet the other day...something about having a mother who was a squib...big thing. I'm surprised that Malfoy didn't know."  
  
"Haha! You got Malfoy good, Hermi! We're flaberghasted! Good job!" said Harry. The rest of the way there was peaceful and non-malfoyish. Which is great.  
  
  
********************************  
  
Part 2  
The Very First DADA (I'm still lazy) Class  
  
********************************  
  
"Harry, come on! We're going to be very late for DADA! Come on!" called Hermione. She was anxious. When they finally got to the room, Harry stepped into the room. The whole room was filled with the scent of something Harry had never smelled before.  
  
"Th-that-sm-smells-Ah-ahh-ACHHOO!" Harry sneezed. "Achoo! ACHOO!" Obviously, Harry was allergic to whatever it was...the new teacher spoke above the commotion.  
  
"Are you, no...it couldn't be...Lily's son?"  
  
"Achoo! Can-ACHOO-I go to-the-the--" Harry was trying to hold back another sneeze. Hermione came to the rescue with a wet washcloth she had just conjured.  
  
"Yes, yes, you may! Go ahead. Umm, Red-haired boy, puffy-haired girl? Will you take him to the infirmary, please? Thank you. Now, what you have all seen here, class..." that was all Harry heard over his own sneezing as Hermione and Ron escorted him out feeling quite unfriendly towards the new teacher. Harry's allergic reaction seemed to have calmed down more and more as he got farther and farther away from that classroom. The wet washcloth he held over his nose helped too.  
  
"Hermione? What-ah-was that stuff," he held his breath and plugged his nose before he could sneeze.  
  
"I think it was a kind of wizard incense. Uh, Harry? This is bad. I think that she was burning it in the classroom...I think it was root of Glyfspamandar...oh, this is very bad...once someone who has had an allergic reaction to it, the person who burned it can never come near the person who is allergic to it...oh, Harry...it gets worse...you may never stop sneezing!"  
  
"But-ah-ah-choo! Why? I'm stopping now!"   
  
"Harry, I wish you hadn't said that...Ron, duck!" It was as if all of Harry's other sneezes put together sounded off at once...  
  
"Harry, if you start to say you're better, or, if you reject the fact that you're allergic to it, your allergy gets worse!"  
  
"Why is that so-ah-ah-ah-choo-bad, Hermione? I don't reject that I have an allergy!" He sneezed again. Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Harry, this root, well, causes you to think that you don't have an allergy, or that you are getting better. No one is recorded to have this allergy, but it does exist." Ron finally spoke up.  
  
"She called me red-haired boy and you Puffy-haired girl!"   
  
"Ron, we'll worry about that-WHAT? She called me that? Ohh, she's going down!" Harry sneezed again. "Right after we take care of you, Harry!" Finally, they made it to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this sounds like the weirdest story you've ever read...but, I was originally going to a whole separate story on the two main problems, but decided against...pllllleeeeassse review this story! Constructive criticism is welcome! NO FLAMES! I've had too many in my last stories!  
Harry's Gurl  



End file.
